


The last words You hear

by Amehwriter



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, Last Words AU, Major character death - Freeform, The Chief (mentioned), angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehwriter/pseuds/Amehwriter
Summary: A last words AU
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	The last words You hear

Carmen had always been oblivious to some things. It comes with being raised on an island by a crime network. One of those things was last words. At least until she started getting closer to Shadowsan. Even when he didn't like to be bothered, she still ended up becoming very close to him. Even when she learned of last words.

“So I’m gonna see Shadowsan die?” Is all she said before all of the faculty, except Shadowsan who was on a mission, looked at her.

“Um yes, that would be true if you saw his last words, what do they say, exactly?” Bellum looked at her with narrowed eyes

“Um, I’m not sure, it's really blurry”

“That means his fate is not set in stone”

“Oh, good!”

\----

“Ivy, take care of your brother” was all that her mother said before dying. Unlike most people, she had no warning, she didn't know that this is what would happen. The last words on her mother’s forehead were brand new, almost like fate decided to play a twisted game with Ivy, and it won. She, unlike others, was never able to come to terms with the fact that her mother would die in front of her. It was random, and she hated it. But after a bit she and Zack learned to live with it, and after a few years, the boy forgot entirely.

\----

Shadowsan had seen many last words. It comes with the job. Vengeful last words right before finishing the job. But he hadn’t been ready to see Carmen’s last words. “Why” is what it said, and he was worried it would be on a job in VILE, or that she would defect, and that he would be to blame, And then his worries skyrocketed when he learned she could see his. He worried that he would defect alongside her, and they would be killed at the same time. Which is why, other than the clear evil that the organization brought, he never wanted her to be able to join VILE. But she did, and he was terrified. But every day her words became blurrier, and blurrier, and the day she defected, they were gone. He never knew what would have happened, and he didn't want to.

\-----

It was the day Carmen visited him in Canada. She was smiling and he hugged her, they sat down, ate lunch, all that stuff. But he was on edge, on her wrist he could see them, her last words. They were short, but clearly for him. “Continue for me”. He had no idea what to think. But he tried to act natural as she invited him to join physically once he finished school. He said yes, wanting to keep an eye on her, and the words changed a little, “Thank you, Continue for me”.

\----

10 years after the end of VILE everyone was in a room together, sobbing as Shadowsan held on to life slightly longer, and as he asked everyone to leave, both Player and Carmen stayed behind, at his request. “Both of you have done so much for me, more than you can imagine, Carmen you gave me a reason to live, you brought me back my brother, and you took me away from VILE. You gave me a family when I thought I had lost all of it '' Player was slightly uncomfortable as he didn't do too much with Shadowsan before he moved in, ‘what could he say about me?’ he thought, and he thought many more things before Shadowsan moved his head over. “Thank you for helping Carmen start this path” Player was shocked, but before he could say anything, Shadowsan talked again “If not for you calling Carmen that day, she never would have gone to VILE academy, which in the short term was frustrating, but it really helped everyone later on. You have also protected her through so much, and have done everything you could to be there for her. Without you, she might have been dead by now.” As they looked at his neck they saw words becoming clear, changing as Shadowsan decided what to say. Eventually they settled. “Thank you both, Matteo and Maria” and with that, he passed away peacefully and left both of them to cry and grieve.

\----

It had been 20 years since Shadowsan died. Player, real name Matteo, was around 46 years old, and Carmen was about 50. They had recently heard about a new group called VILE II, made by former operatives. They had tried to stop them, but while Matteo was in his prime, Carmen wasn't, years of fighting non-stop caught up to her, and they were in a hospital alongside Zack, Ivy, Julia, Chase and even Chief. They had all said their goodbyes, talked a bit, and then it was Matteo's turn. He slowly walked up to her, and even though she wasn’t supposed to, she sat up and hugged him. “Thank you. So much” after a bit of talking she held onto Matteo and said “Player, thank you, continue for me” and Player felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Slowly yet surely, her grip loosened and she went cold as the machine flatlined. He had lost his first friend, and she had asked him to continue. So he did.

\----

Julia and Chase had been teammates for a long time. It was around 30 or so years later and almost everyone had retired. They had become great friends, and now she noticed the little words on his arm slowly clear up. “Goodbye Julia, and thank you”. These were the words he said, as he passed peacefully in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for angst :(  
> CREDIT FOR THE LAST WORDS THING I THINK GOES TO twilighteve WITH THEIR FIC "the words you'll speak"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165628) by [sakarrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakarrie/pseuds/sakarrie)




End file.
